


Moving In

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-18
Updated: 2003-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex asks Clark to move in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

## Moving In

by SkaterBoy

<http://www.livejournal.com/~edgecity>

* * *

Fizzabith asked for NC-17 Clex in their first apartment... this is what I came up with. A million thanks to my super betas! 

* * *

"I've been thinking." 

Clark looks up from his soda. "Yeah?" 

Lex reaches across the table, taking Clark's hand in his. "Remember last night?" 

Clark blushes, glancing around the caf. He nods, unable to suppress the smile that spreads over his face. "We ever going to finish what we started?" he asks in a low voice, laughing nervously. 

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Lex squeezes his hand. "I know the chance of getting caught makes it a little more... exciting..." Clark ducks his face before looking at Lex again. Lex continues, "but I want to have you all to myself and not have to worry about being interrupted all the time." Clark holds his breath, wondering if Lex is about to suggest what he thinks. Lex grins. "I want you to move into the penthouse with me." 

Clark's grin fades. Sure, he wants to move in with Lex, but... the penthouse? On top of LuthorCorp? As in Lionel's company? "Lex, I um..." Lex's face has gone blank, like it does when he's preparing for rejection, and Clark pulls Lex's hand to his mouth for a reassuring kiss to Lex's knuckles, disregarding the fact that they're in public. "Lex, I really do want to move in with you, but not... not in the penthouse." Lex furrows his eyebrows. He doesn't understand. "Don't get me wrong, it's a great place and all, I'd just rather move into some place that's, you know, _ours_. Not just yours." He swallows, hoping he's making any kind of sense. Lex extends his index finger and thoughtfully strokes Clark's lips. Clark doesn't waste any time pressing his mouth to Lex's palm. 

"Well, I do have some contacts in real estate." Lex's face lights up with an idea. "I know of some condos that are just twenty minutes away from the campus. Or maybe a townhouse..." 

"Lex, no." Clark's meaningful look is as effective at cutting off Lex's plan as his words are. "I want us to contribute equally if we're going to move in together. I want to pay half." 

Lex lowers their hands to the table. "Can you afford-" 

"I have a job, Lex. We can get an apartment." It may not be as classy as Lex is used to, but Clark wants them to be equal partners in this, just as they are in everything else. Lex looks away for a long moment, then turns his eyes back to Clark. 

"Okay," he says slowly, not sounding convinced. "We'll look for a place together. If we can't find something-" 

"We will, Lex," Clark assures him enthusiastically, his grin widening. He already knows where he wants to start looking. 

\- 

"Well, here we are," Clark announces. 

Lex feels as nervous as Clark looks. The few partners he's lived with have either been in the castle in Smallville or the penthouse in Metropolis; big, sprawling places he's familiar with, places in which he feels comfortable and in control. He's not used to splitting the bill. Lex has always paid for everything, always flaunted his wealth, as evidenced by the Ferrari that brought them here and his Armani next to Clark's Abercrombie. Sharing an apartment, paying half, is something he never would have considered with anyone besides Clark. 

"Here we are," Lex echoes, reaching for the doorknob. The rent has been paid and the weekend is upon them on the first night in _their_ apartment. Lex starts to walk in, but Clark blocks him. Lex tosses him a questioning look but Clark doesn't offer an explanation, just hooks one arm around Lex's back and the other under his knees, and before Lex knows it he's swept up in Clark's arms. The change in position presses the seam of his slacks tight against his ass and causes the buttplug he's wearing to shift against his prostate, making him instantly hard. "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing?" 

Clark dips his head for a brief kiss. "Carrying you over the threshold, of course." As though it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

"But we're not married," Lex teases, winding his arms around Clark's neck. Clark leans down for another kiss as he kicks the door shut behind them. 

"Want me to drop you?" Clark quirks an evil eyebrow, and Lex holds on tighter. 

"Only if you don't want to get laid," Lex replies sweetly. Clark cocks his head, as if he's actually considering it, and loosens his grip. "Hey!" Lex laughs as Clark holds him closer in apology, surrendering to the burning kiss before pulling back to look Clark dead in the eye. "You're offending my masculinity, you know." 

Clark chuckles. "I'm doing _something_ to your masculinity, that's for sure." Lex doesn't have time to come up with an adequate retort because Clark is dumping him on the bed and dropping down beside him. The new mattress bounces under them and quickly becomes a moot point. Teasing turns to need as they work at buttons and zippers, disposing themselves of the obstacle of their clothing. 

Lex lets Clark consume his mouth with those tempting lips, so addictive even after all their years together. Clark explores his body with thick fingers, trailing down his chest to tease a nipple, further down to brush against his ribs. He's ready when Clark bypasses his half-hard cock and tries to roll into Clark's fingers, but Clark's a step ahead of him and already stroking past his hip bone to run along his thigh, too-light touches that leave him harder and throbbing. Clark presses their bodies together until Lex is on his back, knees falling apart and Clark's touching him everywhere but where he needs to be touched. 

The room is silent except for their heavy breathing and the slide of Clark's fingers against Lex's skin. The closed window blocks out most of the sounds of traffic, but some noise sneaks in, a sharp counterpoint to Clark's careful ministrations as Lex's thighs shiver under his hands. Clark settles on his side, lining up their bodies as he slowly works his fingers down Lex's groin to rest under his balls. Lex rocks futilely toward his fingers, bites encouragingly at Clark's lips. 

Clark pulls back to watch Lex's face, eyes closed, mouth gasping open. Clark covers Lex's mouth with his own, watching Lex's eyes as he skims his fingers down to Lex's ass. Clark presses down hard against the exposed block of latex that spreads Lex's cheeks, grinning as Lex arches into the touch. He doesn't take it out yet, licks Lex's lips as he teases his fingers around the rim. Lex squirms against him until Clark climbs off the bed. 

"Clark?" Clark ignores him and bends over, knowing Lex is watching. "Why did you stop?" Lex's voice is strained, making Clark chuckle as he x-rays the bags and spots the lube three suitcases away. He stores that information for later and starts rummaging through the first bag. "We don't need it, you know. I'm ready for you," Lex practically pleads, probably trying to sound seductive. _Well, it's working_. Clark decides to punish Lex by crouching over the second suitcase and sticking out his ass. Serves Lex right for almost making him come without even touching him. 

"Just because you're ready doesn't mean I am, Lex." That's not technically true, since Clark is barely able to restrain himself from jumping back on the bed and fucking Lex through the mattress. For the moment, however, it's more important to make Lex suffer. "Everything's not about you." Clark makes the mistake of turning to look at Lex and they lock eyes, Lex's gaze traveling quickly down his body to Clark's enthusiastically leaking cock. After letting Lex look his fill, Clark makes a dive for the third suitcase and grabs the lube. Seconds later Lex is tackling him to the mattress. 

Clark relaxes under Lex, giving the illusion of surrender as he thinks icicle-cold thoughts to keep from burning a hole in the ceiling. Lex plunders his mouth viciously, grinding their cocks together in dizzyingly harsh thrusts. Lex gets control until Clark regains his breath; then he's flipping Lex onto his back and getting ready to inflict more torture. 

"So you're ready for me?" Clark can't resist a tease in response to Lex's disoriented expression. Lex just grunts and tries to get closer. Shaking his head, Clark presses a chaste kiss to Lex's lips, pulling back to smile down at his lover. "Well?" 

"Huh?" 

"I asked you a question." Lex opens his mouth, about to answer, but arches his back when Clark scrapes a fingernail over the slit on his cockhead. 

"I..." Lex trails off as Clark trails his finger down the vein. Clark traps Lex with his eyes, doesn't allow Lex to look away as he slides his thumb between the plug and Lex's flesh. He scratches across Lex's cheeks, not stopping until his fingers are wedged under the latex and grasps the base, twists suddenly, watches Lex's mouth drop open before giving a firm tug. He easily wraps his fingers around the slick ball at the base and pulls gently, propping his head up on his free hand as Lex starts panting. Instead of pulling it out all the way, Clark slides the remaining cone-shaped latex in and out, rubbing his cock against Lex's hip when Lex starts to rock against his hand. 

Lex draws his knees up, planting his feet flat on the mattress as the give-and-take becomes a hypnotic dance. Lex fucks himself on the plug while Clark sucks Lex's tongue into his mouth. Their sweat plasters him to Lex's side, sticky slickness making the contact against his cock almost painful. Impatient, Clark reaches back for the lube and drizzles it directly onto his cock, removing the plug with a wet pop at the same time. Lex's knees fall open, and almost before he knows it Clark is positioning himself between Lex's thighs. 

Clark pauses just to look, running his fingers over Lex's waiting hole. "I love it when you're ready for me." Slick and open just for him, Clark slides three fingers inside and stretches up for a deep kiss before guiding his cock inside, sighing into Lex's mouth when he's enveloped in slippery wet heat. Lex's legs go up and around his back, ankles crossing at the base of Clark's spine. 

Clark braces himself on his hands so he can watch Lex's face as he presses forward, slow and hard at first, taking his time even though Lex doesn't need it. It's Clark who wants this time, wants to keep this slow buildup they've been working towards since Lex picked him up, kept his hand on Clark's thigh all the way to the apartment. He can tell it's hard for Lex to keep his eyes open. 

It's so easy to get lost inside Lex, drown in his eyes and fall into his mouth, push in so deep he'll still feel Lex around him when they're apart. Lex's hands are twisted in his hair, pulling him down and in Lex's hot mouth, thrusting tongues jealous of their cocks. It's a tight fit between their bodies but Clark doesn't make room, wraps his hand around Lex's cock and keeps his tongue right where it is, tracing the grooves on the roof of Lex's mouth. 

Lex groans around Clark's tongue, a heavy sound from deep in his throat as his cock starts pulsing in Clark's hand. And maybe Clark teased him just a little too much, because Lex is coming first, which never happens and it's too much, just enough to push him over the edge and he's coming harder than he's come since he was a teenager. Lex is clenching around his cock, ankles tightening around Clark's back and it's tight and suffocating and _good_. 

After, Lex holds him close. Clark wraps his arms against Lex and closes his eyes, breathing in the smell of sex and sweat and Lex and their apartment. He falls asleep smiling, thinking that he could definitely get used to this living-together thing. 


End file.
